Mobile devices have become an integral part of a user's everyday life. A mobile phone, for instance, may be used to read emails, engage in social media, capture digital images, communicate via instant messages, and so forth. Likewise, wearable devices such as smart watches have continued to expand this interaction. Accordingly, users have access to a wide range of devices in a variety of usage scenarios.
However, configuration as a mobile device may introduce challenges and complexity in support of user interactions with these devices. A mobile phone or smart watch, for instance, may have a limited ability to support entry of text, navigate between files, and so on. Accordingly, user interaction with these devices may be limited and cause computational inefficiencies as a result.